dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Reep Daggle (Pre-Zero Hour)
Due to the warlike tendencies of the Durlans, the planet entered a world war which culminated in the Six Minute War when Reep was only young. The planet was left in nuclear rubble. The people were forced to survive in the wreckage, but due to their powers, they were able to adapt to their surroundings. Reep lived with his father Ren Daggle and mother Zhay Daggle. Reep had a twin brother named Liggt Daggle. Reep's mother died when the children were small and their father abandoned them afterward to be raised by Aunt, Ji. Reep's father contracted Yorggian Fever and left the planet, trapped in the guise of a Human, and adopted the Identity of R.J. Brande. Due to being twins, the brothers were forced to fight to the death in the Durlan Right of Survival. Reep won and killed his brother for his chance of survival. Legion of Super-Heroes When Reep traveled to Earth when he learned of a new concept that he never knew before "Prejudice". Humans and other alien races view shape-changers with great suspicion. He vowed to fight this bigotry and immersed himself in charity work and heroics. This is what he originally thought brought him to the attention of R. J. Brande, who had his assistant, Marla Latham, recruited him into the Legion of Super-Heroes. He was accepted together with Colossal Boy, who suggested his "Chameleon Boy" code name, and the two became best friends through out their careers with the team. Several years after joining the Legion of Super-Heroes, he found out that he was the son of Legion financer, R. J. Brande. It was also revealed that unbeknownst to both of them, his father was a Durlan too, but had become frozen in human form after contracting a disease. Reep was an exceptional detective; his deductive prowess coupled with his shapeshifting abilities led to his being named the permanent head of the Legion Espionage Squad. He was sentenced to incarceration on the prison world Takron-Galtos for his espionage activities against the Khunds, which almost led to war. He was released after his heroics against Darkseid during the Great Darkness Saga. During his incarceration, he was forced to wear binders on his antennae that canceled his shape-shifting powers, although he regained them a few months later. Five Years Later During the "Five Year Gap" following the Magic Wars, Earth fell under the covert control of the Dominators and withdrew from the United Planets. A few years later, the members of the Dominators' highly classified "Batch SW6" escaped captivity. Originally, Batch SW6 appeared to be a group of teenage Legionnaire clones, created from samples apparently taken just prior to Ferro Lad's death at the hands of the Sun-Eater. Later, they were revealed to be time-paradox duplicates, every bit as legitimate as their older counterparts. However, SW6 Chameleon Boy was killed in battle (along with SW6's Princess Projectra and Karate Kid) fighting Dominion troops. Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds Chameleon Boy lost his father, R.J.Brande, who was killed by his rival, Leland McCauley, acting as an agent of the Time Trapper. To fulfill his father's last will, Chameleon Boy led the Legion Espionage Squad back to the 21st Century in order to shepherd the hero Mon-El on to his destiny among other things. Chameleon Boy disguised himself as "Control," the commander of Metropolis' Science Police. There he was able to manipulate the organization, covering fellow Legionnaires Quislet and Sensor Girl, and hiring Mon-El himself, eventually. His cover was blown when a bomb took out the Science Police headquarters. He revealed himself to the Guardian and to Mon-El, but retreated in order to regroup with his fellow Legionnaires. | Powers = * : Reep is a Durlan, a race of alien beings that can shape-shift at any time for any length of time with little limitation on size or shape. As such, his physiology is in constant flux and he hardly takes his original orange Durlan form. ** : Like all Durlans, Reep possesses the ability to transform his body's size, shape and color to mimic any person, creature or object in the universe. ** : Having a malleable form, Reep can stretch and extend his form despite being in a solid form. ** : Durlans can scan objects and/or living forms and store their shape into their brains. Scanning with their antenna takes only a few moments and the Durlan can take that form at any time. | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = * : Reep is limited to the physical capabilities of the form he takes. For instance, he cannot gain a Kryptonian's enhanced cells. However, he can fly like a bird and/or sting like a bee. | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring | Transportation = * LX-811 Star Cruiser | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Reep Daggle is also known as Cham. | Wikipedia = Reep Daggle | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Pointed Ears Category:Antennae